Poppy Pipopapo
|-|Asuna Karino (Nurse)= |-|Asuna Karino (Business suit)= |-|Bugster Form= |-|Kamen Rider Poppy= Summary Poppy Pipopapo (ポッピーピポパポ Poppī Pipopapo) is an 6-year-old benevolent Bugster based on the character of the same name from DoReMiFa Beat. Poppy serves as the "navigator" for the Kamen Riders, and takes on the civilian identity of Asuna Karino (仮野 明日那 Karino Asuna), a registered nurse at Seito University Hospital and a personnel from the Ministry of Health. Using the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat and the Buggle Driver II, she is able to transform into Kamen Rider Poppy (仮面ライダーポッピー Kamen Raidā Poppī). As recorded by CR, Poppy is part of the Mid Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle: alongside Vernier, Kaiden and Gatton. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least High 7-C, likely 5-A Name: Asuna Karino, Poppy Pipopapo, Kamen Rider Poppy Origin: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Gender: Female Age: Physically 6 Classification: Bugster, Registered nurse at Seito University Hospital, Member of CR Powers and Abilities: |-|Bugster = Regeneration (Low-Godly) and Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 6, 8) (Unlike humans/riders who will be "Game Over" if killed, Bugsters can always "Continue" to infect more victims. It was demonstrated by the reappearance of Salty Bugster. Bugsters who have achieved their complete forms can be brought back at any time and without any requirements whenever they are destroyed. If a Bugster is killed or before gaining a stable body, they can be absorbed and preserved into a Gashacon Bugvisor in a form of data, as an efficient way to preserve their data for other uses, also she can be resurrected any times when Kuroto be infected Bugters Virus by anyways), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2; Bugsters body are made of data and such doesn't have any organic parts), Reactive Power Level (When respawned, Bugsters can also "Level Up" like game characters, in a similar manner of the mutation of general viruses to survive vaccines. Some of the previously defeated Bugster even come back at a higher level than before. In fact, the Bugsters increasing powers necessitates the Riders having to find stronger upgrades for themselves), Statistics Amplification (The host increasing stress can power up the Bugster), Possession (They're essentially parasites (or rather parasitoids, given they're lethal to their hosts) that infect their host and grow inside them as a virus until their infection reaches a certain point, causing them to turn into a "Bugster Union". The virus evolves to the point where they can possess their victim instead of forming a Bugster Union. When Kamen Rider Chronicle comes into play, it seems to have evolved again: each Bugster no longer has a single host but rather a group of Ride Players, with even Perfect Bugsters now infecting multiple hosts), Body Control (Bugsters could turn into a mass of data to avoid attacks or escape), Weapon Mastery (Can use Gashacon Bugvisor II), Data Manipulation (Can travel through the cyberspace by transforming into computer data), Teleportation (Can teleport himself for simple travel or evade incoming assaults), Disease Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement and Existence Erasure (Can infect people with Bugster virus, if the virus is not stopped within time limit, the patient will instantly die with their body completely vanish), Paralysis Inducement (Paralysis cannot affected Bugster), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (She's a Bugster, an Video Game Virus made out of data, and lacking of soul), Can resist and negate both Reality Warping and Time Rewind with Save (With "Save" Energy Item, he able to "save" the "progress" and resists the changing of reality and time caused by Cronus' Reset ability, and cancelled them), Resistance to Petrification (She is unaffected by Naga Ray's immobilization), Energy Manipulation (Can turn a knife and a fork into energy blades that she can either attack an enemy with or break a Chocolate Block from the Mighty Action X Gashat to receive an Energy Item), Sound Manipulation |-|Kamen Rider Poppy = All of Bugster's powers, Transformation with Rider Gashat and Buggle Driver II, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses with Eye Light Scope (Enhances her vision), Heart React Signal (It can capture and identify motion and set tracking markers automatically) and Sender Ear (Enhances her hearing), Underwater Breathing Type 3 with Air Fresh Guard, Resistance to Deadly Attack with Heartbeat Protector (Disperses damage received at critical points all over itself and prevents serious damage from being inflicted to the player), Energy Manipulation (Most of her attacks and weapons are energy-based), Air Manipulation, Energy Bomb Creation with Sounder Heart (A device attached to Kamen Rider Poppy's head. It can generate and fire a heart-shaped energy bomb during finishers), Can activate the Game Area Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Parado, who can knock weakened Kuroto Dan with one punch) | Large Town level, likely Large Planet level (Fought against Cronus alongwith Ex aid Muteki and Lazer Turbo) Speed: ''' '''Normal Human | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Town Class, likely Large Planet Class Durability: Wall level | Large Town level, likely Large Planet level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, many meters with projectile Standard Equipment: *'Devices' **'Buggle Driver II:' Transformation device. Combined from Bugster Buckle and Gashacon Bugvisor II. **'Rider Gashat:' Transformation trinkets. *'Weapons' **'Gashacon Bugvisor II:' Transformation device and primary weapon. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Critical Crews-Aid: This finisher has three variations. *Poppy charges herself with rainbow energy, floats in the air and twirl around continuously, sending pink heart and yellow star shaped energy attacks rapidly at the enemy. *Poppy generates energy-musical notes in her hands before sending them to the enemy. *Poppy twirls around in the air and extends her right foot, covered in pink and purple energy and hearts. Key: Bugster | Kamen Rider Poppy Gallery Kamen Rider Poppy - People Game| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Doctors Category:Gamers Category:TV Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Heroes Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Data Users Category:Disease Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Undead Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Possession Users Category:Armored Characters Category:CR Members